I'll Cover You
by Cayliana
Summary: Roxanne, Megamind, and a thunderstorm. Post-movie AU, set about a year or so after Lullabye. Genderbend, Femmeslash.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Megamind._

Mylani pondered her state of mind and found it difficult to choose the right word. "Happy" seemed too minimal, and "ecstatic" felt out of place, so she finally settled on "overjoyed". She had never thought that she would be here right now, leaning against Roxanne Ritchi in the reporter's apartment, sharing a bowl of popcorn and watching a movie. Just a year ago, she would have laughed in the face of anyone who tried telling her she would be where she was now, but, well, here she was, and damn anyone who tried to take this from her.

"That's just impossible." she pointed out, gesturing at the screen with a scowl. "For one thing, how could a creature that size and capable of that kind of speed survive at the depths they claim it lived at? The pressure alone would make it sluggish at best, more so with those parasites. Even dismissing that, how did it make it's way to the surface without experiencing depressurization?"

"Mylani, relax, it's just a movie." Roxanne said, looking over at the woman currently snuggled against her side. "It's not meant to be accurate."

"Well, that's rather annoying." she grumbled, arms crossing over her chest as she abandoned the popcorn to Roxanne. "Why are we watching this again?"

"Because you said you wanted to, and because it's better than sitting here staring at each other." Roxanne answered with a grin.

"No, it's not!" Mylani replied, sitting straight up and pointing at Roxanne. "I'd be perfectly happy just to sit here and watch you, and would be if I had known how completely inaccurate this movie would be!"

She never got an answer to that, as the lights in the apartment, everything, actually, suddenly shut off, leaving the two in the dark and finally forced to notice how hard it was raining outside.

Both women reacted in their own ways to the sudden power outage, Roxanne heading to the small closet in the entryway to the apartment to grab a flashlight she was fairly certain was there, and Mylani running out onto the balcony to see what was going on outside.

"Roxanne!" she called, sounding excited as she stared off toward the lake surrounding the city. "Come look at this!"

Succeeding in retrieving a flashlight, Roxanne flicked it on, the spotlight beam on the floor lighting her path as she headed for the open balcony doors. "What is it?"

"There's going to be a thunderstorm tonight!" Mylani answered happily, watching as the lightning flashes above turned the clouds coming in dark purple and red.

"...A what?" came the oddly hesitant reply from inside the apartment, the light having stopped about halfway through the room the two had been in before the power went out.

"A thunderstorm!" she repeated, not having taken note of the tone the question had been asked in in her growing excitement. First one of the season, and she got to share it with Roxanne? Tonight was going to be the best this year, she could tell.

The noise behind her of running and a dropped flashlight hitting the floor of the apartment made her turn in surprise. Had someone snuck in while she wasn't paying attention? She darted inside, not bothering to close the doors behind her, and snatched up the forgotten flashlight. "Roxanne?" she called, swinging the light around the room in hopes of catching someone in it's beam.

Muffled noises from the bedroom caught her attention, and she focused, turning the flashlight off and moving quickly towards their source. "Roxanne?" she repeated, quietly this time, peeking around the edge of the door.

A flash of lightning lit the room as the storm passed into the airspace over the city, and what Mylani saw in the room surprised her.

Roxanne was in the middle of her bed, hiding under the blankets. Frowning, she turned the flashlight back on, satisfied (for now) that there was no true immediate danger, and walking over to seat herself on the bed. "Roxanne?" she asked a third time, poking the Roxanne-shaped lump under the covers in what she hoped was the other woman's stomach.

Roxanne's reply was so muffled one could hardly tell it was speech at all. "I'm sorry, could you _re-pe-yat_ that?" Mylani asked, mangling the pronunciation and, honestly, not really caring, as she leaned over and lifted the edge of a blanket to see underneath.

"I _said_," Roxanne hissed, face pale and eyes wide, "...that I don't like thunderstorms, okay? Now put the damn blanket back down, you're making it harder to block it out!"

Mylani dropped the blanket, more than a little surprised. Roxanne was afraid of something as relatively harmless as thunderstorms? It was an odd thing to reconcile with her image of her girlfriend (and how _that_ happened, she still didn't entirely know), someone who had never once been afraid of anything Mylani had thrown at her.

Well then... smiling a little, she suddenly moved, standing and quickly pulling the covers up, only to join Roxanne in her strange little comfort-nest. "Mind if I join you?" she asked mischievously, a grin on her face as she moved in close.

Roxanne nodded, mouth drawn thin, and reached out, pulling Mylani to and against her, to the alien's surprise. She hadn't realized that Roxanne could be that strong - the woman's grip was enough to make her worry about potential injury, though she wouldn't mention that out loud.

It was rather cozy there, beneath the thick blanket, and Mylani's grin softened to a smile as she relaxed into Roxanne, a quiet contented hum being her reply to the unspoken request for comfort.

"Stay with me?" Roxanne asked quietly, eyes closed tightly against the storm.

Mylani nodded, not having to say anything because of how close the two were. Of course she'd stay put, if that's what Roxanne wanted. Besides, it was comfortable here, curled up under the blankets like this.

Shifting a little to free her arms, Mylani moved to hold Roxanne as well, careful to not hurt her as she moved - she knew from experience that the size of her head made it altogether too easy to hurt whoever she was with, even if by accident.

Roxanne's hold relaxed and eyes opened when she realized that she was being held as well, the taller woman resting her chin on Mylani's head (a little uncomfortably, but that was a small price to pay as far as she was concerned right now). Shifting a little to keep the arm underneath her from falling asleep, she re-opened her eyes. "...You know, I could get used to this."

"So could I." Mylani answered, eyes closing as she ended her reply with a quiet yawn. It was quickly getting warm under the blanket with the two of them under there, and that in combination with the security of being held by Roxanne was forcing her into sleepiness.

Roxanne laughed quietly, giving Mylani a quick squeeze. "Go to sleep if you have to, space case. I'll be fine."

"Mmph... not a space case." Mylani protested, trying to blink away the sleepiness.

"Just go to sleep, Mylani, I meant it. I'll be fine - it's always been easier to get through storms when there's someone else there anyway. Even if they are an unconscious space case." Roxanne teased. "Besides, think I'll join you." she added, yawning as well.

"But...!" she began, cut short by Roxanne moving away and finishing with a quiet noise of protest.

"I said go to sleep, Mylani." Roxanne repeated for the third time, punctuating the order with a quick kiss on the woman's forehead. Silence was her only reply as she was pulled back against her bed-mate, who settled into the bed after the two were back together, the sound of her breathing slowly evening out as she realized Roxanne actually did mean what she said, and finally letting herself fall asleep.

Roxanne smiled, closing her eyes again and slowly drifting off to join her friend, partner, love, in sleep.


End file.
